Pulse Abilities and Pulse Powers
There is a central difference between Pulse abilities and Pulse Powers; Pulse Abilities are based on the entities manner of channelling a Pulse Power, whereas a Pulse Power is a general energy configuration based on Axiom and Iota Field behaviors. Pulse Power Pulse Power has several possible configurations: The Iota Field surrounding the energy pattern may be Strong or Weak (an effect of nuclear force.) Strong fields tend to hold Axioms in specific configurations, whereas Weak fields are often easily disrupted which allows Axioms to decay, generating a huge number of Electron Neutrinos and Antineutrinos which then recollide to release massive amounts of energy. An Iota Field is best described as a "weave" of spacetime generated by Theta-Axiod-Gravitions (an Axiom that has captured a Graviton force carrier particle, binding the two force carriers.) Iota Fields are involved in all manners of elemental powers, but Pulse Powers are of a different are far more dangerous nature, perhaps the reason why they excluded the Nuclear Forces from the fundemental force powers of the toa (magnetism and gravity.) Axioms come in Alpha (A) type and Beta (B) type. Power Variants : Shield Type: Configuration A-A-A, Strong Field. : Burst Type: Configuration A-A-A, Weak Field. : Vector Type: Configuration A-A-B, Strong Field. : Bolt Type: Configuration A-A-B, Weak Field. : Tractor Type: Configuration A-B-A, Strong Field. : Repulsor Type: Configuration A-B-A, Weak Field. : Inhibitor Type: Configuration B-A-A, Strong Field. : Resistor Type: Configuration B-A-A, Weak Field. : Distortion Type: Configuration A-B-B, Strong Field. : Entropy Type: Configuration A-B-B, Weak Field. : Neural Type: Configuration B-A-B, Strong Field. : Transmissor Type: Configuration B-A-B, Weak Field. : Link Type: Configuration B-B-A, Strong Field. : Bind Type: Configuration B-B-A, Weak Field. : Detector Type: Configuration B-B-B, Strong Field. : Biotic Type: Configuration B-B-B, Weak Field. Each type of energy is different and interacts differently with different entity types. Known Pulse Abilities Abominable Self: Distortion type. Makes the user appear to be a fearsome beast to those who see it directly. Acceleron Dash: Repulsor type. Causes the user to accelerate on a trajectory of their own choosing, up to 25 millikio. Accura Vector: Vector Type. Allows the user to control the trajectory, but not velocity, of any given projectile within 36.5 millikio. Active Oculus: Nueral type. Allows user to see the through the eyes of any entity they can see. They cannot see their own point of view while doing this. Arbitratile Gaze: Transmissor type Eyebeam power. Must be direct eye contact. Target becomes very peaceful and well-wishing. Armored Apparation: Shield Type. Creates an illusory double of the user that has the physical resistance of a force field, but cannot be dismissed at will. As well, only one illusion can be created at a time. The illusion will remain until the force field is disrupted. Antimateriel Bolt: Burst type. Creates an explosion on contact with any peice of matter. The denser this matter is, the greater the shattering force of the explosion. Anodal Vector: Vector type. Causes any energy the vector comes in contact with to follow the vectors path which can stretch up to 25 millikio long, 1 millikio wide and is a three dimensional tube. Energy will combine and become exponentially more powerful within upon combination. Amiable Self: Distortion type. Makes the user appear as a nonthreatenting, friendly figure. Backlash Vector: Vector type. So long as the target is withing 25 millikio, they will recieve the same damage as the user. Bestial Command: Neural type. Causes all Rahi in a given area up to 50 millikio to be driven to fufill a single goal. Baleful Weapon: Neural type. Causes held melee weapon to induce fear on contact. Cancelative Burst: Transmissor type. Causes all within 50 millikio to spontaneously forget what they were doing. Elemental Absorbtion: Biotic Type. On activation, allows the user to absorb the last type of energy type elemental damage they were hit with as life force. Energy Salvo: Burst type. Releases a burst of projectiles. If one projectile hits an object or entity and the others do not, the others will be drawn to that object or entity. Emotive Leech: Neural type. Causes held melee weapon to drain willpower on contact, eventually leaving the target entity an emotionless, souless shell. Exchange Vector: Bind Type. Super rare pulse ability that causes two entities to unkowingly switch pulse power types until they make physical contact. Gravitational Matrix: Inhibitor type. Creates a region of skewed gravitational physics, centered on the user who is not immune. Gravity Vector: Distortion type. Changes relationship to gravity for one entity. Kinetographic Matrix: Bind type. Forces one entity who enters to repeat one single action over and over again, so long as the user who can see the location they are projecting the matrix to focuses on it. Kinetic Amplification Field: Distortion type. Magnifies the velocity of all motions and diminishes the torque to near zero, and eliminates most friction to boot. Laceration Field: Blast type. Creates a whirlwind of tiny razors that erode away armor and dice enemies nicely. Mind Blank: Neural type. Prevents the user from being percieved with telepathy. Mind Fortress: Neural type. Protects the user from Psionic attacks or transmission, but telepathically broadcasts their position. Monodirectional Vector: Inhibitor type. Creates a region of space that only allows motion in one direction. Negation Mine: Link type. When any energy comes in proximity of the mine, it will create an explosion of the opposite type of energy. Regeneration Field: Biotic type. Creates a sphere of energy that accelerates the healing rate of any beings within. Centered on the user, it expands in relation to the acceleration of the healing factor, in such a manner that doubling the healing factor squares the radius. Shield Wall: Uses shield type energy, creates an impenatrable two dimensional barrier of energy of any continuous and symmetrical shape with an area of 5 square millikio (as one Kio equals one Kilometer,) Vacuous Sequestor: Distortion type. Temporarily removes one being or object from reality, one at a time, as long as the user can focus. If the user uses this power on themselves, they can effectively delete themselves from spacetime. Void Rip: Distortion type. Creates a hole to an empty parallel universe. Category:User:Quantize Category:Powers